Une simple expérience
by Callendra
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même. S'il vous intéresse ou vous intrigue, venez donc lire. ;  Holmes/Watson


**Titre :** Une simple expérience

**Auteure : **Callendra

**Genre :** Romance, of course ^^ Holmes/Watson

**Disclaimer :** Et non, je n'ai pas le talent dont fit preuve Sir Arthur Conan Doyle en inventant ces personnages hauts en couleur ! ^^ Je le remercie infiniment d'avoir été si créatif !

Avis à mes futures lectrices (et pourquoi pas lecteurs ;)). Ce long OneShot fait à la fois référence au film _Sherlock Holmes_ de Guy Richie et aux aventures écrites par le Sir. Au film pour les plastiques de RDJ et de J.L. (je compte sur vous pour bien visualiser les acteurs ;) XD) et pour la romance bien sûr :D. Aux romans pour les quelques références que vous saurez déceler si vous êtes des fans invétéré(e)s de notre _so classy consulting detective_. J'ai essayé de faire l'histoire la plus plausible possible avec le talent dont je dispose. En espérant que vous serez conquis(es) ^^ Faites le moi savoir par des reviews ;). C'est à peu près tout. Ah oui ! Encore une chose... bonne lecture !

* * *

J'étais confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, où crépitait doucement un feu salvateur par ce rude après-midi de décembre 1884. Plongé dans une nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe qui arrivait à son dénouement, je ne prêtais guère attention à mon compagnon assis en face de moi, occupé à classer les informations de son index. Je levai cependant les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il le laissa sciemment tomber au sol, à gauche de son fauteuil, visiblement excédé. Je le dévisageai un instant avant de sourire et de reprendre ma lecture. Je le vis me lancer un regard légèrement soupçonneux par dessus mon ouvrage et fis mon possible pour ne pas laisser mon sourire s'agrandir. Il détourna finalement les yeux et se saisit de son violon et de son archet, auparavant posés sur la table. Il se mit à jouer une mélodie lente et profonde.

Cela faisait quatre ans que nous partagions ce modeste meublé de Londres, au 221B Baker Street précisément. Mon ami me le préciserait, connaissant son extrême souci du détail. J'avais participé à bon nombre de ses enquêtes durant ces premières années de colocation ; assisté à ses observations, ses conclusions, toujours légèrement en retrait, à suivre avec le plus vif intérêt chaque étape de sa longue chaîne de déductions, n'intervenant que lorsqu'il me sollicitait. Cet homme, ce grand détective, un mètre quatre-vingts environ, tient à son entière disposition un large éventail de défauts : instable, narcissique, égoïste, toxicomane, extrêmement désordonné, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Heureusement pour lui et pour moi, puisque j'étais et je demeure, son colocataire et seul ami, ces travers étaient, et sont encore, très largement compensés par d'incroyables talents qui forçaient, et continueront à forcer, le respect et l'admiration, du moins, les miens. Et puis, je ne peux pas nier que derrière le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur qu'il arbore le plus souvent, se cachent une générosité et un altruisme certains.

Je m'étais assez rapidement habitué à ses mœurs, plus ou moins saines pour lui comme pour moi. Combien de fois Mrs Hudson s'est-elle plainte de son comportement déviant ? Des coups de feu en pleine journée, des concertos de violon en pleine nuit. Malgré tout cela, je m'accommodais très bien de ma nouvelle vie, bien que j'y aie parfois rencontré des angoisses plus troublantes que lors de ma courte carrière de médecin militaire.

L'affaire de la bottine empoisonnée étant fraichement classée, Sherlock Holmes replongeait malgré lui dans une phase de morosité et d'ennui profonds, qui entraînait inévitablement un besoin irrépressible de fuir la morne réalité par des substituts stimulant tels que la cocaïne. Le revirement spectaculaire qui s'opérait, et s'opère aujourd'hui encore, entre ses périodes d'hyperactivité et d'oisiveté totale m'étonne toujours fortement. Comment un homme, au sens large, peut-il être double à ce point ? Je me demande parfois si cet homme en est réellement un. Ce genre de réflexions superficielles provoque invariablement l'étirement de mes traits en un petit sourire amusé. Il les a évidemment remarqués mais ne m'a jamais questionné à leur propos. Peut-être sait-il quelle en est la raison, ou juge-t-il trop futile d'y porter un quelconque intérêt ? Comme il me l'a déjà expliqué, le cerveau humain étant un "petit grenier" que l'on remplit de savoir, l'encombrer de futilités réduirait la place disponible indispensable à des connaissances nécessaires à son métier.

Je refermai le volume sur le dernier mot et le reposai sur la table, décidant de le ranger dans ma bibliothèque quand je retournerais dans ma chambre. Je fixai mon regard sur mon ami qui finissait son morceau, les yeux fermés, très probablement transporté dans les tréfonds de son esprit ou dans un monde qui m'était inconnu, bien loin de ce petit salon londonien. Il fit une dernière fois glisser l'archet sur les cordes et lentement rouvrit les yeux en posant l'instrument sur ses genoux. Il constata que je l'observais en silence. Il avait une fois de plus joué une de mes compositions préférées et de la façon la plus intense et passionnée qui fût. Ses yeux vifs et brillants se fixèrent dans les miens et me lancèrent un regard à la fois interrogateur et espiègle si perçant que j'en fus quelque peu décontenancé. Je me ressaisis bien vite et soutins son regard.

- N'avez-vous jamais pensé à donner un concert à l'opéra ? demandai-je simplement. Votre talent émerveillerait le public.

- Je préfère me vouer à un public plus intime mais non moins exigeant, mon ami, répondit Holmes avec un sourire franc. Cela dit, merci du compliment.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me tournai vers la fenêtre sur laquelle des flocons se posaient délicatement. Je m'en détournai pour me focaliser à nouveau sur lui et je le découvris immobile, les pupilles rivées sur les flammes qui s'élevaient dans l'âtre. Contrairement au foyer qu'il contemplait, il semblait éteint. Plus de doute possible, il était retombé dans la monotonie de son quotidien et il allait bientôt ressentir le besoin compulsif de succomber à sa propension à l'autodestruction. En tant que médecin et ami, je me devais de le réfréner, et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire.

- Aucune enquête ne requiert vos talents ? l'interrogeai-je soudainement, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie pyrique.

- Aucune, affirma-t-il dans un soupir. Me voilà donc à nouveau livré à moi-même dans un combat incessant contre la tentation d'abandonner toute envie de vivre.

Je fus presque choqué par la gravité de ses paroles. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu craindre qu'il commît l'impensable si je le laissais seul quelques minutes avec un revolver, une corde ou un quelconque produit chimique. Il fallait lui trouver un stimulant, et vite….. produit chimique… j'eus soudain une idée à lui soumettre.

- Pourquoi ne tenteriez-vous pas une nouvelle expérience, Holmes ? proposai-je tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil en allumant sa pipe.

- Une nouvelle expérience ? répéta-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi, à la fois surpris et intéressé. Avez-vous une idée précise de la chose, Watson ?

Ah, il s'attendait à un projet clairement édifié dans mon esprit. Je connaissais son goût pour les expérimentations, c'est pourquoi je l'avais mis sur la voie d'une occupation constructive et saine, ou tout du moins dans la mesure du possible, étant donné la grande imprévisibilité dont il savait faire preuve. Je réfléchis quelques instants et me décidai sur un sujet assez large mais en étant certain que Holmes saurait en tirer quelque chose.

- Et bien… pourquoi pas une expérience sur la fusion des corps.

- Hum… ce serait d'un intérêt non dédaignable, finit-il par affirmer après quelques instants de réflexion. Merci, Watson, vous me rechargez d'une vigueur inestimable.

- Je vous en prie, mon vieux, je préfère infiniment vous voir ainsi plutôt que prostré dans ce fauteuil, le teint cireux et une aiguille plantée dans le bras.

- Vous êtes si prévenant, mon ami, que ferais-je sans vous ? dit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers son sanctuaire.

« Je me le demande, mon cher Holmes. Je me le demande » pensai-je en le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût derrière la porte de sa chambre. Je me levai à mon tour dans l'intention de rejoindre la mienne, emportant mon livre au passage. Je le rangeai dans ma bibliothèque et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Malgré le froid qui assaillait impitoyablement les quelques passants courageux, je ressentis l'envie d'aller faire une promenade dans les rues enneigées. Je pris ma canne, mon manteau, mon chapeau, mon écharpe et mes gants et retournai dans notre petit salon agréablement chauffé par le foyer discret qui contrastait tant avec cet hiver si froid. Je frappai à la porte de la chambre de mon compagnon qui me répondit par une interrogation gutturale. Je lui annonçai mon projet de flânerie et partis après m'être assuré qu'il en eût pris pleinement connaissance. Je me rendais bien compte, en tant que praticien, qu'il était imprudent de ma part de sortir par un tel temps, au vu de la faiblesse de ma jambe. Toutefois, je ne souffrais véritablement qu'aux changements de temps, et ce froid persistant semblait s'être installé pour de longs mois. Sur le perron, je fus cependant frappé par une bourrasque de vent qui me fit frissonner des racines des cheveux jusqu'au bas du dos.

Je garde encore très clairement le souvenir de cet hiver-là, marqué par de très basses températures auxquelles l'Angleterre n'était pas habituée. Je resserrai mon col et m'élançai dans la rue, résolu à braver la brise glaciale. Je suivais les pavés recouverts de neige sans itinéraire précis, je laissais simplement mes pas m'emmener où ils le désiraient. Je m'intéressais aux façades des maisons, m'efforçant d'employer les mêmes méthodes que mon ami pour mémoriser chaque détail par une observation brève mais efficace. J'y parvins avec les bâtiments d'un quartier mais l'exercice se compliqua lorsque je passai au suivant. Utiliser ses méthodes n'était pas suffisant ; je n'avais pas ses capacités, et je n'aurai jamais ce privilège.

En passant devant une librairie, ayant terminé mon dernier ouvrage, je décidai de m'acheter un nouveau livre pour occuper mes longues journées de jeune militaire fraichement retraité. Je choisis un nouveau traité sur l'astronomie et imaginai l'hilarité qui s'emparerait de moi si je le lui offrais, alors que je regagnai la rue. Il s'en servirait très certainement comme support pour ses expériences ou plus vraisemblablement comme combustible pour alimenter le brasier qui nous serait si précieux cet hiver-là. Il allait donc de soi que je garderais ce manuscrit très égoïstement. Ne pouvant ignorer davantage le froid mordant qui me gelait, je pris la direction de notre appartement.

Je fus chaleureusement accueilli par notre logeuse qui s'empressa de m'ôter mon manteau mouillé et de l'emporter où il sécherait rapidement avec mon chapeau. Je montai les quelques marches qui menaient à notre meublé et poussai la porte. Je fus surpris de trouver Holmes assis dans mon fauteuil en face de l'entrée, les coudes sur les genoux, les doigts pressés les uns contre les autres, les traits figés dans l'expression d'un homme en intense réflexion. Je lui adressai un sourire ravi qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. En réalité, c'était ma présence toute entière qu'il semblait avoir omise. J'étais assez fier de ce que j'avais accompli : Sherlock Holmes s'épargnerait une petite dose de mort en bouteille ce jour-là.

J'abhorrais par-dessus tout assister à ces séances de torture physique et mentale, qui au bout du compte devenait la mienne, puisqu'il considérait sa santé avec si peu d'intérêt. Cette révulsion ne m'a d'ailleurs pas quitté après toutes ces années. Il est adulte et responsable et ses incroyables facultés m'incitent à conserver une certaine réserve concernant ses addictions. Et après tout, nous avions déjà eu cette conversation, et rien n'avait changé : il continuait à s'injecter sa solution à sept pour cent avec le même zèle et le même détachement, comme il le fait aujourd'hui. J'ai plusieurs fois été sur le point de jeter tout son matériel mais que ce geste aurait-il modifié ? Il s'en serait procuré un autre et m'aurait peut-être déprécié pour m'être ainsi mêlé de ses affaires. S'il devait arrêter, lui seul en prendrait la décision. J'en étais parfaitement conscient à cette époque-là et je continue de le penser.

Je me suis toujours considérablement senti concerné par la santé de mon ami, beaucoup trop je pense. J'ai toujours craint de le retrouver un jour avachi dans son fauteuil, le teint livide, les yeux vitreux et de ne plus voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser doucement. Je suis très probablement influencé par ma profession et par l'affection que je lui porte. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter de contempler sa déchéance dans la plus grande impuissance. C'est également pourquoi je n'ai jamais daigné l'accompagner à la taverne où il se rend de temps en temps pour s'adonner à de violents combats de boxe d'où il revient généralement le lendemain, couvert d'hématomes, de coupures et parfois même meurtri par des fractures. Je le reçois alors avec un soupir abyssal, une expression à la fois triste et sévère et je vais chercher mon matériel. Une fois, la première et j'espère la dernière, j'ai été contraint d'aller le chercher à l'hôpital où il avait été transporté en urgence pour de multiples lésions et de nombreuses hémorragies. J'avais craint que certaines de ces blessures lui soient fatales mais après une semaine de repos et une mise en observation forcées, il avait regagné notre appartement avec une vigueur nouvelle très impressionnante dont je ne le pensais pas capable, en dépit de ce que je savais de lui. Il dispose de grandes ressources, c'est indéniable, mais pendant combien de temps encore échappera-t-il à son destin grâce à elles ? Je ne pourrais le dire.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre où je retirai mon pantalon humide au profit d'un propre avant de rejoindre mon compagnon dans le salon avec mon nouveau livre. Je m'assis dans son fauteuil que je tournai davantage vers la cheminée. Je le regardai un instant et souris de nouveau en constatant qu'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste entre mon départ du salon un moment plus tôt et mon retour. J'entamai la lecture de mon nouveau traité.

- Savez-vous que le mélange de plomb 8 parts, d'étain 4 parts, de bismuth 15 parts et de cadmium 3 parts, est un alliage qui fond au-delà de 140 degrés Fahrenheit, Watson ? demanda-t-il brusquement, me tirant plutôt violemment de mes planètes pour le dévisager avec stupéfaction, tant sa question soudaine m'avait dérouté. Le bec Bunsen est assurément un outil très utile à ce type d'expérience, ajouta-t-il.

Il était resté parfaitement immobile durant son intervention, le regard toujours perdu sur la partie inférieure de la porte d'entrée. Il avait donc remarqué ma présence. Je me raclai la gorge pour me ressaisir avant de lui répondre.

- Vous avez effectué cette expérience dans votre chambre ? demandai-je avec un mélange étrange de détachement et d'inquiétude.

- Bien sûr, mon cher docteur, acquiesça-t-il avec enthousiasme en se redressant. Si vous nourrissez la crainte de retrouver un jour notre modeste appartement en flammes, laissez-moi vous assurer que j'ai des doigts de fée.

- Je n'en doute pas, affirmai-je d'une voix légèrement affaiblie avec un léger sourire et baissant de nouveau les yeux sur Saturne.

Je crus l'apercevoir faire un mouvement de tête que je connaissais bien : celui qu'il effectuait, et qu'il effectue encore aujourd'hui pour me taquiner, lorsqu'il essayait d'atteindre mes pensées à travers les manifestations de mon visage. De mon côté, je m'efforçai de me focaliser sur ma lecture et de faire abstraction de son regard perçant. Dans ces moments-là, qui s'éternisaient bien trop à mon goût, il paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à tenter de me déstabiliser. Et il y parvenait à la perfection. Je sentais invariablement une douce chaleur me monter aux joues, qui devait certainement se traduire par un rougissement, certes fugace, mais pas assez pour lui échapper. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis afficher un petit sourire triomphant avant de baisser les yeux à son tour. Il releva cependant la tête.

- Les découvertes du chimiste français Lavoisier révolutionnent nos connaissances en chimie, notamment avec sa théorie de la combustion qui a rendu obsolète celle du phlogistique. Je porte une certaine considération sur ses travaux.

Je redressai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et lui adressai un sourire bienveillant. Je tenais absolument à ce qu'il comprenne que j'étais bien plus heureux de le voir réfléchir sur la chimie moderne plutôt que sur le sens de sa vie. S'il ne désirait pas préserver sa propre intégrité physique et mentale, peut-être porterait-il au moins un peu d'attention et de respect à la mienne. Je fus étonné de le voir me répondre par un sourire tendre, du moins l'interprétai-je ainsi. Il était si rare qu'il abandonne son armure de glace au profit d'un moment de franche humanité, éphémère certes, mais inestimable. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'accorde ces petits instants de faiblesse, comme il les qualifierait sûrement, qu'en ma seule compagnie. Il venait de réussir à m'ébranler. Cette sorte de résignation positive à se montrer à moi comme il était vraiment, était une preuve conséquente de sa considération. Je déglutis aussi discrètement que me le permit mon état, tout en sachant qu'il le remarquerait très probablement, et me replongeai dans mon livre.

- Vous savez, Watson, commença-t-il tandis que je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Savoir que je peux compter en toute circonstance sur un complice avisé, me procure une assurance non négligeable.

- Hum… vous pourrez toujours profiter de mon assistance, répondis-je en détournant les yeux vers l'étagère qui jouxtait la fenêtre, visiblement embarrassé, à mon plus grand désespoir, par le dévoilement si inopiné de Holmes.

A chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à moi de cette façon si étrangère à son attitude toujours modérée, mon ami me plaçait dans une situation délicate, du moins, de mon point de vue. Je n'arrivais généralement plus à soutenir son regard et préférais faire dévier la conversation vers un terrain moins hostile ou le fuir en me plongeant corps et âme, ou en tous cas ce que j'espérais qu'il crût, dans une quelconque activité passionnante ou en quittant tout simplement notre pièce commune.

Je me concentrai donc à nouveau sur notre système solaire en tentant d'occulter le regard lourd que mon compagnon posait sur moi.

- Votre idée d'expérience recouvre plusieurs domaines de recherche, Watson, reprit-il d'un ton détaché en bourrant sa pipe. Accepteriez-vous de participer à une extension de celle que je viens d'effectuer ?

Je redressai une nouvelle fois la tête et croisai son regard. Une lueur d'excitation brûlait d'un éclat diffus dans ses prunelles. L'expérience qu'il désirait accomplir se révèlerait sans aucun doute d'un grand intérêt. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres : j'avais obtenu un petit intervalle de pensées constructives avec ma suggestion. Et si elle pouvait déboucher sur des dérivés, j'en étais tout à fait satisfait. J'approuvai donc d'un signe de tête en reposant mon livre sur la table.

Holmes me rendit mon sourire. Je fus quelque peu surpris et inquiet d'y déceler un brin de malice. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi avant de s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Abasourdi par cette nouvelle proximité et ce geste si inattendu, je ne pus dans un premier temps qu'ouvrir de grands yeux et tenter de protester tout en agrippant les bras du fauteuil. Sa langue passait délicatement sur mes lèvres et tentait déjà de s'introduire dans ma bouche par l'interstice. Je reculai vivement dans le fond du fauteuil avant qu'il n'y parvînt et le dévisageai avec une expression d'ahurissement extrême qui devait être hilarante au vu du petit rire discret amusé, dont lui seul avait le secret, qu'il émit en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

- Je vous en prie, Watson, ressaisissez-vous, m'en conjura-t-il en affichant le même sourire tendre qui m'avait tant agité. J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime particulièrement méprisable.

Je parvins finalement à reprendre un semblant de contenance et lui lançai un regard grave pour mieux cacher mon trouble.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me donner la raison qui vous a poussé à accomplir ce geste, rétorquai-je en me redressant dans son fauteuil.

- Ce geste correspond à la première étape, que je juge indispensable, de l'expérience à laquelle vous avez consenti à prendre part, affirma-t-il en reprenant un ton détaché et en reniflant légèrement de sa manière si particulière qui donnait une touche finale à l'expression qu'il venait de se composer.

J'eus l'impression très nette et surtout très désagréable d'être tombé dans un traquenard. Je ne bénéficiais pas de ses fabuleuses facultés, mais j'étais suffisamment éclairé pour pressentir l'aboutissement de cette expérience. Ce qui me désarçonnait le plus, c'était qu'il pût vouloir tenter ce genre d'expérience inconvenante avec moi ! Stamford, qui avait servi sous mes ordres comme aide-soignant à l'hôpital Saint-Barthélemy des années auparavant, m'avait pourtant prévenu de son attrait pour la science expérimentale le jour où il nous avait présentés l'un à l'autre. Je savais donc qu'il était capable de perpétrer des actions incriminables au nom de la Science mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu à l'œuvre.

- Je n'entends rien à ce que vous me dites, répliquai-je d'un ton plus brusque que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Expliquez-vous je vous prie.

- Vous m'avez suggéré de tenter une expérience sur la fusion des corps, débuta-t-il toujours avec ce même ton détaché qui commençait sérieusement à m'oppresser au vu de l'acte malséant qu'il venait d'effectuer. Comme je vous l'ai spécifié, c'est un vaste sujet qui recouvre plusieurs types d'expérimentations. Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que j'affectionne étudier tous les angles de vue d'un problème, bien que celui-ci n'en soit pas un.

Je n'en revenais pas, il était prêt à faire ce genre de test avec moi ! Comment diable en étions-nous arrivés là ? Ah oui, l'idée était la mienne. L'idée de base était la mienne, pas cette digression malsaine ! Nous ne pouvions décemment pas achever cette expérience ! Je m'y opposais fermement ! Il avait raison, je le connaissais bien au terme de ces quatre années de collaboration, même s'il parvenait toujours à me surprendre, mais lui, en revanche, semblait me connaitre bien peu. Comment aurait-il pu me proposer une telle chose s'il appréciait correctement ma personnalité ? Je le fixais d'un air interdit, totalement sidéré par ses paroles et ses intentions. Lui, de son côté, me dévisageait calmement.

- Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas la possibilité que j'accède à votre demande ? l'interrogeai-je d'un ton cassant qui m'était pourtant étranger.

Holmes leva les sourcils en s'entendant être objecté de cette manière. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit et pour cause, il possédait une autorité naturelle qui lui servait, et lui sert toujours, fréquemment dans sa profession.

- En quoi cette expérience vous gêne-t-elle, Watson ? demanda-t-il avec une once de déception dans le regard que je préférai ignorer.

- Mais enfin, Holmes ! Nous sommes des hommes ! m'exclamai-je, stupéfait qu'il ait pu poser une question dont la réponse était tellement évidente.

- Hum… je comprends, assura-t-il bien que j'en eus alors de sérieux doutes. Toutefois, savez-vous qu'en Grèce antique, il était fréquent que les maîtres et leurs disciples aient des rapports sexuels, et que cela n'avait rien de malsain ?

- Est-ce que vous plaisantez ? m'offusquai-je, de plus en plus ahuri.

- Absolument pas. De nombreux récits historiques l'attestent et…

- Je suis au courant ! m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond, l'obligeant à me suivre pour éviter la chute.

Nous nous retrouvâmes debout face à face, à quelques vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je dardais sur lui un œil sévère auquel il me répondait par un regard insistant.

- Si c'est le qu'en-dira-t-on qui vous préoccupe, je vous assure que c'est absurde car rien de tout cela ne sortira de cette pièce.

- Là n'est pas la question, Holmes ! répliquai-je assez fortement. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les autres pour assouvir vos désidératas !

- Vous pensez que je me sers de vous ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse, presque imperceptible, mais que je sus cependant déceler dans sa voix.

- Cela me paraît évident ! confirmai-je.

- Vous me peinez, Watson, annonça-t-il en baissant la voix. Ce n'est pas mon sentiment.

Il recula d'un pas et s'immobilisa à cinquante centimètres de moi. Je me détendis légèrement, pensant naïvement qu'il allait battre en retraite. Je m'aperçus soudain que les battements de mon cœur s'apaisaient progressivement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'était emballé lorsque mon ami avait pris mes lèvres d'assaut et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se calmer avant que notre conversation ne commence à m'échauffer. Me voir ainsi perdre mon sang-froid finit de me déstabiliser. Mon ami dut le remarquer, bien qu'il n'en montrât aucun signe visible, car il prit un ton rassurant empreint d'une certaine douceur.

- Avec qui d'autre voulez-vous que je tente ce genre d'expérience ? Je n'ai que vous.

Profondément ébranlé par ces paroles, je fis un pas en arrière en oubliant que le fauteuil se trouvait juste derrière moi. J'y tombai donc lourdement et vis Holmes s'accroupir devant moi. Je plongeai mon regard troublé dans le sien.

- Qu'apporterait le résultat de cette expérience à la Science ? demandai-je avec la voix d'un homme qui rend les armes, vaincu par un adversaire bien supérieur à lui.

- A la Science ? Peu de choses à vrai dire, répondit Holmes avec un petit rire.

- Mais alors pourquoi… ?

- A moi, en revanche, elle pourrait apporter beaucoup de choses.

Je pense n'avoir jamais affiché une telle expression d'effarement avant et après cet après-midi-là, et ce moment en particulier. Il mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été, y compris quand j'occupais encore le poste de médecin militaire en Afghanistan. Il était inconcevable qu'il l'ignorât. Mais alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était la question qui me suppliciait l'esprit à cet instant précis. Que devais-je penser de cette confession ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? J'avais besoin d'une clarification.

- Je ne vous suis pas, me contentai-je d'articuler.

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué que nous avons échangé de curieux sourires complices durant des discussions banales, au cours de ces derniers mois ? Les plus récents remontent à tout à l'heure.

- Je… non. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Je m'en serais douté. Alors avez-vous peut-être observé que vous vous comportiez de manière très attentionnée avec moi ces derniers temps ? D'où la proposition de cette expérience.

- Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, confessai-je en recevant tout d'un coup le souvenir de toutes les conversations que nous avions eu les six derniers mois.

- Assurément. Avez-vous la moindre idée de la cause de votre attitude à mon égard ? Désirez-vous un éclaircissement ?

- S'il-vous-plaît, demandai-je d'une voix troublée à laquelle il ne semblait pas faire attention.

- Soit vous n'en avez pas conscience, soit vous ne voulez pas vous l'avouer, et je pencherais plutôt pour la première solution. Je vous plais, Watson.

C'en fut trop pour mes pauvres nerfs, je me levai brusquement sans un mot et sans un regard de plus pour mon compagnon qui dut se lever de nouveau. Je commençais à me diriger vers ma chambre, outré par tant de prétention et de divagation, lorsque je fus retenu par le bras par ce qui me sembla tout d'abord être un étau. Je me retournai et m'arrachai violemment à son emprise.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, Holmes ! vociférai-je. Ce n'est pas digne de vous d'insinuer de telles obscénités !

- Je vous assure que je n'insinue rien, mon ami, dit-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Je n'en compris pas la raison mais ma colère retomba brusquement et je me retrouvai debout face à lui, arborant une expression que je jugerais d'outrageusement hébétée.

- Je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec vous, Watson, m'expliqua-t-il de la même voix posée. Je ne fais qu'aider au déploiement de ce qui aurait dû être exprimé depuis longtemps.

Comment pouvait-il parler avec un tel détachement des sentiments improbables que je pouvais éprouver à son égard ? Je le savais foncièrement rationnel mais je ne le pensais pas si pragmatique.

- Quel intérêt représente pour vous ce genre d'information, si tant est qu'elle soit vraie ? demandai-je d'un air grave. Répondez-moi franchement s'il-vous-plaît.

- Bien, dans ce cas, si je veux être totalement franc, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous faire un aveu qui vous mettra certainement mal à l'aise.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, attendant avec anxiété qu'il eût trouvé les mots qui lui sembleraient les plus justes. Comment pourrait-il me mettre davantage mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà ? Je craignais le pire.

- Voyez-vous, Watson, mes grandes capacités d'analyse me permettent aussi de temps en temps de disséquer mes propres pensées, lorsque je le juge utile. Cela l'a été dernièrement, et en partie de votre faute. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous blâme pas, ajouta-t-il de cette voix tendre décidément bien incommodante, en réaction à mon expression offensée. Je crois assez justement avoir développé une certaine attirance envers vous.

Cette fois, je fus anéanti. Je le dévisageai une nouvelle fois avec mon expression de profond étonnement, qui allait finir par devenir une de mes caractéristiques si mon ami s'obstinait à suivre cette voie, avant de passer devant lui et de me laisser tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil que je venais de quitter. De nouveau, il vint s'accroupir devant moi.

- Voilà pourquoi je veux tenter cette expérience avec vous, conclut-il en posant à nouveau les mains sur les bras du fauteuil.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent. Il m'adressait toujours ce sourire apaisant qui lui ressemblait si peu. Je commençais à en être excédé.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous m'aimez, Holmes ?

- Non. Je ne vous aime pas. L'amour est affaire d'émotion, et tout ce qui est émotionnel s'oppose à la raison froide et implacable, que je place au-dessus de tout. Je m'en suis toujours préservé, et continuerai à m'y employer, de peur de voir mon jugement biaisé, affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique qui contrastait de manière impressionnante avec la douceur de sa dernière réplique. Toutefois, vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je consens à partager mon intimité. Vous êtes mon seul ami, pour dire les choses simplement. Je vous porte donc un intérêt certain et vous estime hautement, ajouta-t-il en reprenant une voix douce. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous désire.

Il l'avait finalement dit. J'eus soudain l'impression écrasante que le plafond venait de s'affaisser de quelques mètres. Elle se concrétisait par un nœud très désagréable qui m'enserrait l'estomac. J'avais subitement la sensation qu'une évidence depuis longtemps enfouie au plus profond de mon inconscient venait brusquement de se révéler à ma conscience, qui avait alors bien des peines à s'en accommoder.

Je dardais sur lui un regard qui dénotait clairement le désarroi qui s'était emparé de moi. Était-ce concevable que je pusse aimer cet homme, moi qui étais tant attaché aux traditions, à la bienséance ? Pourrais-je l'accepter et ne pas me traiter comme un monstre chaque fois que je croiserais mon reflet dans un miroir ou le regard pénétrant de Holmes ?

- Maintenant que je vous ai donné cette justification, acceptez-vous de tenter cette expérience ?

- Serait-elle susceptible de modifier la nature de notre relation ? m'enquis-je, envahi d'appréhensions.

- Aucunement. En revanche, je pense qu'elle vous serait utile pour vous faire une opinion concrète sur celle de vos sentiments.

- Dites-moi, Holmes…, lançai après quelques instants de silence.

- Oui ?

- … aviez-vous prévu la tournure qu'ont pris les événements ?

- Sincèrement, non. Je me suis réellement penché sur une expérimentation chimique en premier lieu sans penser à une telle dérivation. Je me suis mis à y réfléchir durant votre absence. J'avais évidemment pressenti votre réaction. J'ai toutefois décidé de passer outre. Que décidez-vous, Watson ? Peut-être un second baiser vous aiderait-il à prendre l'un ou l'autre parti ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, mon compagnon estima qu'il avait la permission de réitérer le geste qui avait été à l'origine de toute cette polémique. Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. A leur contact, un long frisson que je n'avais pas eu la première fois me parcourut l'échine. J'eus un sursaut de rejet que je réprimai cependant inconsciemment. Si ma morale repoussait la perspective d'un approfondissement de ma relation avec Holmes, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, mon corps semblait le désirer ardemment, trop longtemps contraint de refouler un désir inavoué. Cette notion de morale, l'esprit de mon ami en était totalement dépourvu et il le sera toujours. Peu lui importe, si ce n'est nullement, ce que peuvent bien penser les honnêtes gens.

Il se recula après quelques instants et posa sur moi un regard gourmand que je découvrais pour la première fois. Lui ne semblait pas être affecté par une quelconque incertitude, incontestablement.

- Je crois pouvoir soutenir que vous êtes enclin à effectuer cette expérience, déclara mon ami en se relevant, un sourire enjoué étirant ses lèvres. Tout d'abord, il faut nous assurer qu'aucun importun ne viendra nous déranger.

Je le suivis du regard tandis qu'il allait verrouiller la porte d'entrée de notre appartement. Il revint devant moi et s'empara aussitôt de mes lèvres, après s'être de nouveau agenouillé. Mes yeux étaient fermés, mes bras reposaient sur les accoudoirs où je sentais un léger point de pression où Holmes appuyait ses mains. J'écoutais le rythme lent de sa respiration et la palpitation de mon cœur qui recommençait à être exalté. Je m'appliquais à vider mon esprit de toute pensée, positive ou négative. Je me concentrais sur la caresse de ses lèvres, sensation dont les miennes se délectaient. Je préférais éviter toute circonspection au sujet des conséquences de cette expérience, au risque de retrouver ma lucidité et de tout arrêter.

Holmes passa une main dans mes cheveux, me faisant à nouveau frissonner. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire radieux tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser. Il me prit par la nuque et m'emmena délicatement sur le sol sans interrompre le baiser. Il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de tout gâcher s'il en venait à me brusquer. Il se redressa et se mit à déboutonner mon veston. Voyant que la réticence envahissait mon regard, il redescendit sur mes lèvres et passa les mains sous ma chemise, explorant adroitement mes hanches. Je gémis légèrement à ce contact, ce qui sembla l'encourager à poursuivre son expédition. Il reprit mon déshabillage. Il me retira mon veston et défit les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Il délaissa alors ma bouche pour glisser sensuellement sur mon cou où il s'attarda un moment, couvrant ma peau alerte de caresses éphémères qui m'embrasaient. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé telle concentration de plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle pût un jour venir de lui. J'agrippai fermement ses cheveux, comme si j'avais involontairement peur qu'il ne s'échappât. Je sentais nos corps devenir un peu plus brûlants à chaque instant, chacun se nourrissant de la fièvre de l'autre. Je me sentais transporté dans un autre espace-temps, un monde inconnu où Holmes m'emmenait pas à pas.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, intenses et passionnées ; la pièce s'emplissait graduellement de nos gémissements qui se fondaient dans nos voix entremêlées. La nuit succéda bientôt au jour, notre seule source de lumière demeurant le foyer qui craquait à nos côtés, ajoutant sa chaleur à celle de nos corps ardents. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, seulement attisé par les mouvements amples de mon ami à la fois si proche et si loin de moi. Il redescendait fréquemment sur mes lèvres et ne les quittait plus pour de longues minutes. Je respirais alors son odeur si particulière, mélange d'eau de Cologne et de tabac, à laquelle venait s'adjoindre un léger effluve de transpiration non malodorant. Je partais de plus en plus loin de ce petit salon, Holmes me suivait de sa cadence insistante et régulière. Ma fièvre se reflétait dans ses pupilles dilatées. Je m'abandonnais un peu plus chaque fois qu'il remontait ses mains le long de mes cuisses et redessinait la ligne de mes hanches. Nous étions si loin de Londres que nous n'entendîmes pas l'horloge de Big Ben sonner huit heures.

Holmes s'étendit à mes côtés, épuisé d'avoir assouvi cette aspiration si désireuse d'être exprimée. Il se redressa légèrement et vint effleurer doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice et un sourire serein. Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Je le contemplai un court instant avant de laisser glisser mon regard sur le plafond où se projetaient les ombres des flammes qui dansaient faiblement dans l'âtre.

Étais-je un de ces prisonniers de la caverne de Platon, croyant fermement que la seule vérité se dévoilait devant eux ? Découvrirais-je m'être trompé en en trouvant la sortie et un monde au-delà des apparences ? Je préférai ne pas y penser. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par le crépitement des dernières braises.

Je fus réveillé par la lumière du jour. Je tournai la tête et remarquai l'absence de mon ami à mes côtés, auparavant allongé entre moi et le feu dont il ne restait que des bûches calcinées dans la cheminée. Je bougeai la jambe et constatai qu'un plaid avait été posé sur moi. Mon compagnon m'en avait certainement recouvert après s'être levé. Je ne portais alors plus que ma chemise entrouverte. Je me rhabillai rapidement et allai remettre le plaid dans l'armoire à linge. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, quelque peu courbaturé, où je pris un bain chaud plus qu'apaisant. Je regagnai ensuite le salon où je trouvai Holmes assis à la table où nous avions coutume de prendre nos repas, le journal du matin entre les mains. Il leva les yeux vers moi à mon arrivée et me lança un sourire radieux en reposant le quotidien.

- Bien dormi Watson ? demanda-t-il avec entrain. Avez-vous remarqué qu'il a cessé de neiger et que le ciel est d'un bleu immaculé ?

Je lui répondis par un sourire chaleureux avant de venir m'asseoir en face de lui, après avoir sonné pour me faire apporter mon petit-déjeuner.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller écouter Norman Neruda cet après-midi ? Je crois savoir qu'elle vous avait plu la première fois que je vous ai emmené l'écouter. C'était lors de notre première enquête ensemble,_ A Study in Scarlet_, vous souvenez-vous ?

- Précisément. J'en serais ravi.

- Parfait. Déjeunons voulez-vous ? Je me sens affamé.

Je souris une nouvelle fois devant l'enthousiasme de mon ami tandis que Mrs Hudson entrait avec son plateau. Entre deux tartines beurrées et tranches de bacon grillé, Holmes me parla de l'Histoire de la Musique, des changements de mode vestimentaire au travers des siècles et des progrès de la Science. Il avait visiblement recouvré son côté expansif qui s'extériorisait, comme aujourd'hui encore, lorsque son esprit sans cesse en ébullition avait retrouvé matière à penser.

Nous arrivions tous deux à la fin de notre repas lorsque l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Nous nous regardâmes, moi surpris, lui intrigué. Nous entendîmes la voix de notre logeuse, puis des pas dans les escaliers, avant que l'on ne frappât à la porte. Mon compagnon invita le visiteur à entrer. Un jeune officier de Scotland Yard pénétra dans la pièce.

- Clarke ! s'exclama mon ami en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes en service par ce temps radieux ? Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas quelques congés ?

- Je vous remercie de votre égard, Mr Holmes, mais il fait assez frisquet au dehors.

- Hum oui, un ciel dégagé n'est pas obligatoirement synonyme de chaleur, commenta-t-il en m'adressant un hochement de tête entendu auquel je répondis par un sourire amusé. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon brave ?

Le jeune policier s'approcha et posa une lettre cachetée sur la table, devant lui. Je vis Holmes retrouver un visage implacable : nous allions repartir pour un nouveau périple. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire le contenu du message. Dès qu'il eut fini, il me la tendit. Je la lus attentivement. Elle avait été écrite par l'inspecteur Lestrade qui requérait l'aide de mon ami. Apparemment, un mendiant avait découvert le corps d'un gentleman du nom d'Oliver Andrew, flottant sur la Tamise. Ils avaient tout laissé dans l'état où ils l'avaient trouvé, hormis le cadavre qui avait été examiné, sans que la cause du décès ait pu être établie.

Je levai les yeux vers mon compagnon, attendant qu'il prît sa décision. Il se tourna vers le jeune Clarke.

- Votre expérience nous aiderait certainement à mettre la main sur le coupable, annonça ce dernier avant que Holmes ait pu dire quoi que ce fût. J'ai fait atteler un fiacre devant votre maison.

- Oliver Andrew… répéta-t-il d'un air pensif, ignorant l'intervention du policier. C'est un membre de l'aristocratie britannique. Watson, nous avons du travail !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un regard de plus pour l'officier. Je me levai à mon tour et assurai le jeune homme que nous le suivions. J'allai chercher mon manteau et mon couvre-chef tandis qu'il partait nous attendre dans la voiture. Je revins au salon en même temps que Holmes, coiffé de son chapeau noir.

- Dites-moi, lançai-je tandis que nous nous apprêtions à sortir. En quoi l'expérience que nous avons effectuée était-elle scientifique ?

- Et bien, nos corps, matières solides, se sont recouverts d'une fine pellicule d'eau salée durant nos ébats. Il n'y a pas eu transformation mais cela se rapproche quelque peu du principe de la fusion, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je fus légèrement choqué par les paroles crues de Holmes qui émit un petit rire amusé avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier d'un pas assuré, moi sur ses talons.


End file.
